


Valentine Surprise

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Valentine’s Day is approaching and Dee is up to something; Ryo just doesn’t know what.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 599: Inspiration at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

In the days leading up to February 14th, Ryo noticed Dee behaving in an oddly furtive manner, sneaking off by himself, and hurriedly hiding things whenever Ryo approached him.

“What’re you up to?” Ryo asked one day. As if he couldn’t guess.

“Nothin’ you need to worry about, babe; it’s a surprise. You’ll find out soon enough.”

That confirmed what Ryo had already figured out; Dee had something up his sleeve for Valentine’s Day and didn’t want Ryo finding out in advance. That was fine by him; he’d liked all of Dee’s surprises so far. 

It would be interesting to see what his lover had thought up this time around. This would be their third year celebrating the highly commercialised yet still most romantic day of the year together, and Ryo was looking forward to it. Their first Valentine’s had been the traditional flowers, chocolates, and dinner out. Then last year Dee had hired a horse and carriage to take them through a snow-covered Central Park and had wound up sneezing his head off most of the time. Turned out he was allergic to horses when he wasn’t taking his usual allergy meds to deal with his hay fever. It hadn’t quite been the perfect romantic evening Dee had intended, but despite the sneezing they’d both enjoyed it, especially once they got back to Dee’s place and the sneezing stopped.

Ryo had been surprised to realise, when they’d first become a couple, how romantic Dee was, showering him with little gifts, buying him flowers, things like that. Not that Ryo didn’t reciprocate, cooking Dee’s favourite meals, baking him a cake for his birthday, surprising him with basketball tickets, but for some reason he hadn’t expected that degree of thoughtfulness from his macho lover. When he’d said as much to Dee, he’d simply shrugged and said that Ryo inspired him.

“I like doin’ things to make to you happy; you bring out my romantic side. Contrary to popular belief, I do have one, even if most folks never get to see it. I’m savin’ it all for you.”

That had been beyond sweet, filling Ryo with a warm glow; he was so lucky to have such a wonderful man!

Valentine’s Day finally arrived, and Dee presented Ryo with a single long-stemmed red rose and a card. Opening it, Ryo was very glad Bikky was staying over at a friend’s place because what was written inside turned his face scarlet.

“You wrote erotic poetry for me?” he finally managed when he found his voice.

“Told you once before, you’re my inspiration. What d’ya think?” Dee shuffled his feet, looking nervous and uncertain.

Ryo read the card again and smiled. Yes, it was embarrassing, steamy and quite explicit, but it was beautiful too.

“You really wrote this yourself?”

Dee nodded. “Took me ages, tryin’ to get stuff to rhyme. I didn’t want to come across crude or obscene.”

“You haven’t; it’s amazing.”

“You really like it?”

“I love it.” Dee had outdone himself.

The End


End file.
